From Truth to happiness to forever
by Lilymonster1989
Summary: Edward is a liar, finally revealing the truth to Bella and leaving her to be killed by Victoria, but Bella refuses to die without a fight and calls those she was told were the enemy, learning that sometimes people lie for good reasons she learns the truth finds happiness that may lead to forever Bella/Jasper fic evil E/A
1. Chapter 1

**Long Ass Authors note: So I am new to the site and writing fanfiction, I have issue with grammar also I suffer with a type of aphasia that affects my reading so when I do my read through I don't always spot where grammar is needed or if words are missing. So if you see any Grammar errors or words missing where you think there is please leave me a comment or message me with where and which word I will the take a look an amend the issue. This is a Bella/Jasper Fic but may take some time to get there. Also I work full time so my writing time is on my days off so updates may be slow. Also most characters are OOC some only slightly others much more so. Dark themes implicated sexual assault nice Voltori evil Edward and Alice hope you all Enjoy.**

**Bella POV**

How was this happening again? How could he be doing this a second time, especially now that he knew about Victoria and now the Voltori.

"Edward please don't do this, what about the Voltori what about Victoria?" He scoffed he actually scoffed.

"You don't expect me to risk my family's life or my life for you do you?" his voice was so callus and I couldn't help the tears that run down my face "You are so pitiful as for the voltori well I suspect they won't check up on you until after Victoria has gotten to you."

"But Alice..." he chuckled darkly

"will not care she already knows everything and the others well the others will believe what ever I tell them you see my gift to read minds also has an added side where I can make people believe what I say you are the only exception to that and I wanted to see if I could make you love me by lying normally you fell so easily. No the family will believe me when I tell them that you want nothing more to do with us that you were just getting your life back on track and wanted us to leave you be, they will of course be hurt by this but they will do as they are asked."

"But why did you go to the Voltori?" I needed to know

"Well I was surprised to see you I had expected Carlisle you see I had to play the part of the grief stricken boyfriend and it would have given me even more sway within the family you being alive only changes only slightly I will of course be heartbroken by your decision."

"then why don't you just kill me?" My heart was shattered and he had effectively pissed on the pieces

"Well one the red eyes, two that would make me Victoria's target you see she believe you to be my mate when she kills you her vengeance will be done as I will have to suffer life without you" He chuckled again "Goodbye Bella try not to get killed before Victoria finds you" he was gone then and I felt my stomach turn and quickly bent over and emptied it.

I made my way slowly back I had actually kept in mind the way back to the house Charlie would be furious with me if I wasn't there. As I approached the house I had to stifle my sobs as I realised that I could not stay here it was to dangerous now all I needed was to figure out where I would go.

I sat down at the kitchen table with a paper and pen and wrote my goodbye. Tears streamed down my face as I wrote the letter and then I wrote one to Jacob.

_Dearest Dad_

_I know that I have only just back but going and seeing Edward made me see so many different things one being I do not belong in forks I don't know where it is I belong but I know that I need to find it, I feel like I have been set adrift and I must find my own way in this world, I wish you all the happiness in the world, I make no promise to contact you or whether I will see you again, because I do not know if I will, I want you to be happy and move on Sue is a wonderful lady I know you too have feelings for one another. I love you dad please don't look for me you won't find me I promise you that._

_Love always Bella_

_P.S please make sure my note reaches Jacob_

_Dear Jacob_

_Jacob I wish I could have reciprocate your feelings but I couldn't and you were right I was a fool, I know one day you will find love and I hope that when you do you will be happy, please look out for Charlie for me_

_always your friend_

_Bella_

I didn't put anything in that Charlie would be suspect of, just in case he read it. I then grabbed some clothes all the cash I had and got in my truck. I prayed that Victoria wasn't currently watching me, that I could find somewhere to hold up I wasn't sure that I was doing the right thing, but It was the only option I could think of. I found a motel and paid for two nights I would move on afterwards if I needed two but I needed to make the phone call as soon as possible. I hoped that Alice would not be looking or at least not see until it was to late I was afraid of what she or Edward would do.

Finding the number took time thank god for smart phones, It took me ten minutes staring at the phone before I hit call.

"Museum of Art and history of Volterra, my name is Gianna how may I be of assistance" Gianna answered and I was grateful that they had an automated line that allowed me to select English to be spoken as I did not know Italian.

"Gianna, it's Bella Swan I was there a few days ago I need to speak to Aro please" I was glad that my voice was remaining steady considering the torrent of emotions I was going through.

"yes Bella I remember please hold for a moment." She stated and a calming tune came over the line I went through what I was going to say but truly I wasn't sure.

"Isabella, I am surprised to hear from you, is everything alright?" I couldn't stop the sob that escaped he actually sounded concerned.

"I am afraid not Aro, Edward lied..." I then told him everything Edward had said to me "He said I didn't need to worry about you coming and killing me because Victoria would get to me first." I could have sworn I heard growling but it could have been the storm that was now raging outside. I was terrified that he would send someone to simply kill me but it was a chance I was willing to take.

"Where are you now Isabella?" his voice was soft and I gave him the name of the Motel "I will send Demetri and Felix to you along with Alec and Jane they will take care of this Victoria and then bring you here I swear to you no harm will come to you by them or anyone else for that matter."

I soon hung up with him and decided I needed to sleep it would take at least ten hours for them to arrive maybe longer depending on flights. I managed to go to sleep but I was plagued with nightmares in one Victoria found me after that one I couldn't go back to sleep. In the end I found myself writing mostly nonsense a list of things I wanted to do before I died, a poem that was very dark and depressing and then I drew I had never shared my drawing with anyone but I had been told I was very good, I drew a picture of Edward being ripped apart by a mountain lion it took my mind off things and when I was done I realised it was midday and seven hours had passed since I had awoken and I had made the phone call three hours before that. I was now to nervous to have anything take my mind off things and so I went from seated on the chair to pacing to lying on the bed and then back again another hour passed. When there was a knock on the door I almost jumped out of my skin I was petrified into stillness until.

"Isabella it is me Demetri we met in Volterra." I admonished myself Victoria wouldn't knock. I made my way over to the door and opened it there stood four human drinking vampires I recognised them all as the ones Aro said he would send.

"Hi" I said unsure what else to say they all looked very intimidating in their cloaks and dark clothes

"Hello again Isabella" Demetri said "may we come in?" I nodded and held the door open Felix grinned at me as he passed and Alec nodded none of these reactions surprised me the one that did was Jane she smiled softly at me considering the last time she had practically growled at me when her gift hadn't worked on me.

"So Bella I hear we have a vampire to kill what can you tell us about her?" Felix asked I could tell he was currently all business so I nodded and sat down at the table.

"Her name is Victoria she is trying to kill me because the Cullens killed her mate to protect me, she thinks I am Edwards mate and wants him to suffer like she is, he told me the only reason he didn't kill me himself was because Victoria would make him her target. She has flaming red hair and I have a feeling she is feeding in Seattle there has been a lot of unexplained deaths and disappearances the last few months." I explained Felix looked a Demetri who nodded.

"Yes I believe Bella is correct we'll go there and take care of the issue then we shall travel to Volterra Jane will you stay here with Isabella?" Demetri asked, Jane nodded and proceeded to sit down in the only other chair in the room.

"Don't worry Bella everything will be fine." Felix said as they left closing the door behind them I couldn't stop the panic I was actually worried for them they were putting themselves in danger for me.

"Do not fret Bella they will be fine, Demetri and Felix are the best fighters in our world bar only two others and Alec is just as skilled should they run into trouble however Alec will use his gift do you know what it is?" I shook my head unable to recall if I was told "He can take away your senses all at once or one at a time"

"Who are the two others?" I decided to ask trying to take my mind of things she smiled and nodded.

"Well there's Caius he's been around longer than the others and is a master in most martial arts but the other The Major could take him he's pure power the strongest and fastest they met once and sparred this was after the Major had left the southen wars, the Major one which surprised us all but Caius really enjoyed himself and I know he wants a rematch. They say the Majors Captain is just as good fighting wise but as we've never had the pleasure of meeting him we can' say for sure." I smiled "So what is the Major like these days?" she asked and I looked confused "You know him as Jasper" I felt a shock of pain as I thought of him but I nodded and asked her question.

"I don't really know we didn't really get to spend much time with each other because of his lack of control." at this Janes eyebrows shot up in surprise

"Lack of control what could you possibly mean he has the most control I have ever seen other than the ancients..." she paused then "Well it doesn't matter at the moment, you should get some sleep." I looked at her suspicious but then nodded I was really tired I hadn't slept well. I hesitated but Jane smiled "I'll still be here when you awake promise." She smiled softly nodding her head to the bed.

"You are being so nice to me Jane why?" I asked as I moved to the bed she giggled and moved over to sit at the foot of the bed.

"We deemed it best to act a certain way when people we don't trust are in our presence, Myself and Alec pretend to hate everyone bar the kings acting jealous or angry whenever they show favour to someone, Demetri is the picture of professional although that's not to different from what he normally is like Felix, Well Felix is just Felix, Caius acts very angry as well but really he just believes in justice get to know him and he has a wicked sense of humour, Aro is a lot more laid back than the excited psychopath he plays, and Marcus well Marcus isn't truly grieving a mate Didyme and him were lovers and it does grieve him as he did love her but she wasn't his true mate he hopes one day to meet her but he plays the grieving mate so that our enemies and those who would attack the voltori underestimate him."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"It's very simple really we trust you Bella the strength you showed in the throne room well it showed us you strength your loyalty. We didn't trust the Cullens as Aro could tell they were hiding something his gift isn't infallible with enough know how you can hide things from him you however are the only one who he can't read at all."

"So what are you and Alec really like?" I asked

"Me and Alec are the eternal teenagers we were turned when we were fifteen only just above what would be considered an immortal child we like to play games and practical jokes thankfully most in the castle will play along they say we remind them to be youthful sometimes. In truth I hate using my gift I have to act like I enjoy it so people will fear me and it saddens me that some of the lower guard believe the act." She looked down at her hand "I am sorry if I scared you back then" I reached over taking one of her small hands in mine.

"I was scared but not of you, I was scared that Edward and Alice would be hurt seems stupid now knowing what I know now." She looked up and beamed

"Hey I may not like using my gift on most people but I will take great pleasure in using it on those two for what they did." I smiled

"Well we will have to plan something they don't deserve to get away for what they did and the others in the Cullen's do not deserve to be lied too I wonder what else they were lied to about." I told her and her face lit up.

"Now go to sleep Bella hopefully by the time you awake the others will be back or at least have sent news." I lay back closing my eyes feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

**Felix POV**

We were running through the back streets of Seattle it hadn't taken us long to get here and once we hit the more populated areas we took to the roof tops. We were approaching a warehouse district when Dimitri stopped his teeth grinding together.

"I can sense 9 vampires one older and 8 newborns" He hissed

"A newborn Army here!" I growled lowly I took out my phone and hit one on the speed dial.

"Felix do you have news?" Caius asked

"We have reason to believe the redhead has created a newborn army De has sensed at least 8 newborns with one older we do not know if it is the one called Victoria yet." Caius growled

"Damn alright if any of them are controlled leave Alec with them I will send someone to collect them and bring them back to the castle, if you find the red head rip her apart and bring her back for trial. Make sure she can't repair and inform Isabella she deserves to know but assure her Victoria will not be given a chance to harm her but she must face trial for creating a newborn army."

"Alright I'll get Jane to tell her she is much better at explaining the laws than me." I told him he agreed and we hung up. We quickly made our way into the warehouse where they were holed up unfortunately there were none who had enough controlled it looked like they hadn't been allowed to feed properly on awaking which was vital to help get a controlled newborn the sooner they got a good feed the better. Victoria had tried to run but Alec had quickly put her under the influence but had allowed her to feel the pain of being torn apart.

I quickly texted Jane to inform her of the change in plans hopefully she wouldn't be too upset I could tell that she and Bella would be close, Jane had spoken very highly of her once they had left if there was one thing that impressed Jane it was loyalty.

"She's pathetic" Alec hissed "creating a newborn army so she can kill a human, not even brave enough to go after the ones that actually killed her mate."

"Well she probably created them to take care of the shapeshifters in forks Bella is friends with the pack or at least that's what Aro gathered from the seer and mind reader" Demetri stated

"Still a coward she would attack a group who had absolutely nothing to do with her mates death and a human who couldn't of done anything to hurt her mate even if she tried." Alec hissed he hated bullies and was all for fair fights it was one of the reasons he was such a good fighter he would never use his gift in sparing and only ever used it when dealing with lawbreakers. He would probably use it to protect those he cared about but it has been a very long time since anyone challenged the Voltori the outward act helped keep people from believing they could take us.

"Well she will pay the price for it Alec, now let's pack her up and get her back to the plane then I'll go get Jane and Bella and we can go home." I told him he nodded before disappearing to go find some bags to put the redhead's pieces in.

It took ten minutes for Alec to return we placed the pieces in two different bags and I carried one while Alec carried the other. We quickly made our way to our private jet a sea tac and placed the bags on separated ends of the cargo hold strapping them in we were taking no chances even if there would only be a slight chance of her being able to put herself back together.

"Right I'm am going to go get the girl you prep the plane I want us to leave as soon as I get back." They nodded we were all Elite Guard but usually we chose someone to be lead this time it was me. I took off to the Motel in the rental it was a twenty minute run but it was the middle of the night and the temperature outside would not be conducive to Bella's health so driving was the best option and only added another forty minutes to the travel time plenty of time for the plane to be ready.

**Bella POV**

I thankfully slept without dreaming but only for a few hours when I awoke I could tell there was something wrong Jane was looking at me in a way that told me that there was something she needed to tell me.

"What's wrong was someone hurt are they ok?2 I couldn't help the fear that someone who was helping me was hurt.

"No none of them were hurt but they discovered that she was creating a newborn army probably to go against the wolves who were protecting you." I gulped but allowed her to continue "unfortunately there were none that were controlled enough likely she had not fed them properly which led them to be uncontrollable and too dangerous to allow to live."

"how many?" I asked she sighed

"Eight they were kept in line by one of the older ones but he fought and refused to stand down they had no choice" I could tell she was pleading with me to understand and once again I took her hand

"They had no choice, what about Victoria?" I saw Jane visibly stiffen "she got away didn't she." Jane shook her head.

"No she didn't it's just she's not dead yet" she looked me in the eyes then "please Bella understand we have rules and laws she broke the law creating a newborn army she must face trial if any vampire were to discover that we simply killed her without trial it would cause a lot of problems, I promise you that she will not be able to harm you." She paused staring at me

"I guess the people she turned deserve Justice I'm sorry none of them could be saved." She smiled softly.

"Felix will be on his way to pick us up as soon as she is secured she's been ripped apart so she won't be aby trouble." I nodded.

It was an hour later when Felix arrived we quickly packed up my things and we were one our way I found myself dosing off in the car and when we arrived at sea tac Felix woke me.

"We have arrived Bella would you like me to carry you on?" He asked

"No thank you Felix I a can walk" I stepped out of the car and Froze we were next to a Private jet I had only ever saw them on television, I heard a chuckle to my side and quickly closed my mouth I went to grab my bags to find Felix already had them.

"Come on Bella let's get you situated" I nodded and moved forward, Alec was already sitting in one of the four sets of seats each set was four seats with a table between the two. There was a door at the far end and another to the side of it towards the cockpit was a small kitchenette with a microwave fridge and coffee machine along with two cupboards.

"Come sit with me Bella Felix will be flying the plane with Demetri." Alec stated he stood as I had entered and I smiled before moving to sit with him, Felix went and placed my bags through the door at the end Alec saw me looking "That's a bedroom it's a long flight so you may need to lie down." I laughed as Jane sat down.

"Sorry it's just for vampires you…" I didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"We were all human once Bella and although we may not remember being human well we do know what humans need add that to the fact we do have humans working for us." Alec explained

"About that how does it work, He told me that you just kill them when they outlive their usefulness" Jane giggled.

"No if they don't get turned or sometime accidently killed they meet with Elana she has the ability to remove memories and implant false ones, although it doesn't work well on vampires because of our perfect recall we can tell when a memory is missing or a false one is there."

"So Gianna?" I asked

"Probably turned she is good at her job and handles everything extreamly well much better than the last secretary" Alec explained.

"What happened?" I saw them both smile.

"Her name was Sarah my god was she dense, she discovered vampires the same most in our employee do by witnessing a feeding or some other form of exposure, some we have to kill if they are too much of a risk its unavoidable others Elana deals with and then you have ones that want to know more that want to become like us. Sarah wanted to be like us I think she romanticised it way to much read too much Bram stoker and Ann Rice if you ask me. She annoyed everyone I was sure someone was going to kill her." I could see the humour on their faces; I felt the jolt of the plane taking off surprised that I hadn't actually felt it move the engine had been running when I got on the plane.

"Do you remember when she called Caius Casey." Jane said laughing I almost chocked having taken a sip of the bottled water Jane had handed me when she sat down.

"Yes, Aro found it hilarious, and Caius almost made the girl shit herself when he growled and leapt at her explaining from then on to refer to them as Master if she couldn't get their names right." Alec explained, "But the best moment was the one where she walked in after they were done feeding she freaked out so badly I thought she would have a stroke Aro called for Elana immediately."

"I remember the feeding" I shivered and they both laughed "What?"

"That was an act the little girl with the rosary the old lady that stared at you locals the throne room is sound proof so if there was screaming you wouldn't have heard it yet you did."

"Sound system?" I asked and they nodded "but why?"

"All part of the we are evil and heartless act we portray, plus if every tour that went to volterra went missing someone would grow suspicious, no Heidi is still our fisher but she travels the world collecting the dregs of society those who won't be missed or deserve to die as we feed from humans we only need to feed once a month sometimes six weeks." I nodded for him to continue "I won't lie not all our victims are bad or evil some are simply in a bad situation or in the wrong place but we do our best and there are no children we keep them down in the dungeons until it's time to feed no one is down there more than a few months and they are well fed and in relative comfort." It was hard to believe but I could see the look in their eyes they wanted me to understand they didn't want me to call them monsters.

"It sounds like you do the best you can," Alec basically sighed in relief and Jane gave my hand a squeeze.

"So do you have any more questions?" Jane asked

"what will we do about the rest of the Cullen's they don't deserve to lied to or controlled by the two wonder fucks" they all chuckled and I heard Felix and Demetri laugh from the cockpit

"Oh I love that" Felix said as he appeared Felix was so large that he had to bend his head he quickly sat down so he didn't look so ridiculous. "and you are correct and I promise they won't have to be for much longer I know Aro was furious when you told him what was happening he knew Edward was hiding something he thought it was something about you. We'll have to get through the redhead's trial first so currently we'll have to play it by ear but don't worry Bella everything will work out in the end."

"One more thing, Carlisle lived with you guys for a time wouldn't he know about you not being evil?" I asked Felix chuckled

"Carlisle lived with us in the seventeen hundreds it was a different time we had to act a certain way, to protect ourselves, there were more challenges then more dangers in both our world and the human not to mention children of the moon were still a big issue." He explained "If Carlisle spoke to others from the nineteen hundreds about his time back then they would see our actions as evil but tell me did Carlisle ever call us evil?" I shook my head

"Erm, no only Edward ever said that you were evil" I bit my lip "in fact when Carlisle spoke about his time with you he spoke fondly in fact…" I looked away thinking.

"What is it Bella?" Felix asked

"He told me that he visited regualary until he turned Edward he then got this look before saying that he couldn't think of a reason why he hadn't visited you in so long and then Edward came in he said he needed to speak with Carlisle and then we went up to his room. I asked Edward but he just told me that on Carlisle last visit something had happened he didn't like to talk abut and that he could no longer stand your evil ways it didn't make sense and then…" I bit my lip harder

"then what Bella?" Alec pushed

"I think we kissed his face was so close to mine and his scent was all around me…" Felix growled then I looked up confused.

"He used his lure on you, he dazzled you basically it's something all vampires can do and even your shield wouldn't be able to protect you it basically stuns you for a few moments, It would have made it easy to distract you from questioning what he told you." I felt tears fill my eyes a feeling came over me I felt violated. "Bella" Felix reached across and took my hand

"There were times when he did that that…" I swallowed hard "When we were being physical I remember being unsure saying no and then the next moment he was there in my face and we would do what he wanted." Jane squeezed my hand and they were all growling lowly.

"Bella how far did he take it?" Felix quizzed

"We didn't go all the way but he would touch me and…" I suddenly felt sick as I viewed our relationship with new light "oh god" tears fell from my eyes suddenly I was not in my seat I was in Felix's arms he was growling softly.

"it's ok Bella you don't have to say anything more your safe with us no one will hurt you in that way again." Eventually Felix helped me calm down my eyes began to droop as the emotional revelation caught up to me with Felix's soft growl my body relaxed and before sleep finally took me I heard Felix speak "that it little sister your safe with us"

**Authors Note End of Chapter one hope you all enjoyed I know very OOC but this story has been on my mind a while.**

**Jane: So lily when can we kill Edward**

**Lily: not yet **

**Jane:I could make you do it faster.**

**Lily: I could make you mated to him.**

**Jane: You wouldn't dare**

**Lily: Try me now Tell the readers what they need to know.**

**Jane: Fine SM owns all the characters original to twilight. Lily is only playing with them for a while . Am I done?**

**Lily: Yes thank you Jane now go away I need to write the next chapter.**

**Jasper appears: Will I be in the next chapter Darlin'**

**Lily: maybe Jasper, see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your comments I was really happy to even receive one and hope to receive more as the story progresses. Also I will be doing Edwards POV this will likely be the only time I do it just so I can explain the way his gift works more. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Aro's POV**

I was sat in my office awaiting a call from Felix he had called when they boarded and would call when they landed; we were all awaiting the arrival of Miss Swan. When Edward Cullen had arrived to ask for death one of the reasons he was denied was because there were blocks in his memory keeping stuff hidden from me, people may be able to hide things from me but I can always tell when they are doing it. Edward was hiding a lot from me there were massive blocks he had placed on his memories but he wasn't able to hide everything. I could tell that he didn't really want to die and that he was doing what he was doing for attention and to gain more power over his coven. When Isabella had shown up alive not only was I amazed by her ability to keep me from her mind the first ever person I met with silence when taking their hand. She was brave and loyal although I didn't believe the Cullen boy deserved it and then there was Alice she had shown me her visions believing she was hiding the way they worked, I knew almost instantly that they would never turn Isabella but the idea of killing the young lady did not sit right with me, anyone who believed our lies would think that I simply did not want to waste her ability but the truth was it was her quality of character she had shown something I had found lacking in the modern world.

I had planned to wait a few months and then send Demetri to check on the young lady knowing she would still be human. I had not expected to get a phone call only days later stating she had once again been left. The truth revealed to me and my brothers made us all angry, one Bella abandoned she is person who had captivated us with her quality she didn't deserve what was happening, two that the duo had managed to deceive us more than I first thought, and three that our deer friend was also being deceived by the one he had chosen as his first companion.

We had already planned for Isabella to be brought back here, she was a human in our world and although Edward had tried to hide the threat of Victoria I had still seen it.

"Any news?" Caius asked as he entered with Marcus I shook my head.

"I am trying to find what Mr Cullen and Miss Cullen were hiding from me, they went to a lot of trouble to hide something I am hoping that Isabella will be able to enlighten us."

"Well she has already revealed enough Edward is not simply a mind reader." Marcus stated and I nodded.

"Yes I wonder how it works and whether he used it a all on us at all."

"Well if he did we can just add it to his list of crimes." Caius stated to Marcus's agreement,

"Isabella is our first priority it cannot be easy to have been abandoned twice and to discover the truth in such a manner." Marcus stated "I saw some bonds to the guard and us that were not yet made she will become part of our family but also of another I cannot yet see." I smiled at my brother everyone thought that Marcus could only see bonds but he could also see bonds that hadn't yet been made this allowed for us to see if someone would fit in the guard with much more ease.

"What kind of bonds to us, brother?" Caius asked intrigued it made me smile over the years Caius had become more and more distasteful of humans he would refrain from killing innocents but he felt that humans had lost qualities that they had once had. Those same qualities Isabella had shown facing us even thinking it would mean her death to save someone she loved.

"Well it seems brother she will see us as father figures as you know bonds such as these may change but they are stronger than even that of Jane and Alec when they awoke." Caius smiled but quickly hid it and I laughed clapping my hands together a gesture I had picked up centuries ago.

"Well then we will have to make her a princess what of Pica and Athena?" Marcus smiled then

"I saw bonds to them as well Pica's bond was weaker suggesting more an aunt bond and Athena's was that of a mother." I was not surprised Pica was never a motherly type even to Jane and Alec who were seen as my son and daughter she had more of an aunt or sister relationship. The phone rang then and I quickly answered.

"Felix how is she" I heard him growl and I became worried

"My apologies Aro, we discovered during the flight that Bella was dazzled by the prick and well..." I didn't need him to say anything and I growled along with my brothers.

"How far did he take it?" I asked my mind already coming up with ways of castrating the bastard.

"From what I was able to get out of her it didn't go all the way but I fear it went far enough she cried herself to sleep. I had to stop Demetri from turning the plane around" I heard the mentioned vampire growl in the background.

"Jane has taken Bella to get something to eat then we will make our way there but I wanted to inform you of the situation." I thanked him and hung up.

"That little shit is going to die in the most painful way I can think of" Caius growled

"Brother let us go spar we should release some anger before young Isabella arrives." Marcus stated and we left the room and headed to the training area to release some tension before Isabella arrives.

**Bella POV**

I moved the fries around on my plate Jane had insisted that I eat but I wasn't feeling very hungry, but my god that girl had a puppy dog look that could make anyone do anything. I was reeling from my recent discovery. I replayed every time it had happened, thought of my emotions and words at the time. I counted the acts that I said no or that I wasn't comfortable until he leaned in and then I would end up doing things that I hadn't wanted to. I placed my fork down no longer able to stomach anything Jane thankfully didn't say anything and just waited as I mulled things over. I wondered for the briefest time what would have happened if he had stayed would he eventually taken something more from me but I quickly found myself thankful he had left.

I had two options I realised I could allow what had been done to me to fester within eating away at me until it broke what little remained, or I could speak to someone ask for help and when it was time I could seek justice I bit my lip and looked up a Jane.

"Jane, is there anyone in Volterra I could you know talk to someone who might understand?" I didn't want to offend anyone and I was glad when she smiled softly.

"Yeah actually there is Heidi would be able to help I can't tell you why its not my place but she's your best option." I smiled and nodded feeling a little better "Are you ready to go?" she asked and I nodded standing up and we quickly made our way to the car that Felix and the others were at. They all smiled at me and Felix helped me into the massive hummer. I noticed Janes mouth move and smiled when Felix did happy that my decision seemed to please the others.

"I will get Heidi to meet with you Bella you'll like her." Felix stated and I nodded, I didn't understand why I felt the way I did with them but I wasn't going to complain I felt safe.

"So how long will it take to get to Volterra I don't really remember the journey last time I was to stressed and tired" I said

"It takes about an hour and a half to get back Isabella but we should get there a little faster"

"A little De you drive like a maniac" Felix chuckled and I couldn't help but smile

"Whatever Felix, at least I don't drive like I am a ninety year old blind human how many cars have you wrecked?" Demetri retorted Felix growled playfully.

"It was one and you know it wasn't my fault."

"yeah yeah keep telling yourself."

"Boys." Jane stated shaking her head and a chorus of 'Heys' sounded

"We are men Jane and you know it" Felix told her and she simply rolled her eyes "You know we're men Bella don't you" I chuckled

"Well I'm not sure Felix for all I know you may have an alter ego called Felicia." A moment of silence and the others burst into laughter.

"oh my god thats awesome" Alec stated

"I am not a cross dresser" Felix growled but I heard the softness it was the same kind of growl Emmett had when we were teasing each other.

"It's fine there is nothing wrong with it Fee and we are you're with friends we'll support you no matter what." I told him which caused the others to laugh harder

"Aro is so going to love this" Demetri muttered which caused me to laugh I saw Felix smile before he playfully growled and then turned back around I heard him chuckle I was quickly thinking of them all as my brothers and sister.

**Edwards POV after he leaves Bella**

Damn I knew I would miss draining her but Alice's warning came just in time and I wasn't going to risk everything that we had worked at be jeopardised by my thirst. I approached the house quickly scanning the thoughts I would need to be careful getting them all to believe what I was about to tell but thankfully Alice was distracting them so I took a perch and slowly allowed my power work. I had discovered my mind reading had more to it while I was drinking human blood it was a time of many discoveries. I had simply been reading the mind of a young woman she smelt so divine but she was out in the sunlight and in a crowd I had been willing her to walk away make an excuse and leave I was utterly surprised when she did it and may her way over to where I was hiding she tasted so good. It took many experiments to discover the limit of my gift it seemed my mind reading gave me a way into one's mind and although I couldn't force anyone to do anything that they would consider dangerous or went against their basic character I found I could implant a thought to move or look away or believe they hadn't seen something. When I returned to Carlisle I decide to experiment on him and Esme, I discovered that it was different with vampires I couldn't make them do anything at all and that I also had to keep reaffirming whatever I placed in their minds to get them to believe it so ever since I was sure to reaffirm that they could believe me and trust what I said. This worked well enough on four of them and Alice already knew and was all for what was happening as long as I helped her. Jasper was a whole other issue he was naturally suspicious so I was careful never to go overboard with him there were other methods of controlling him, When I had discovered why Alice was with him I had to laugh she was just as devious and manipulative as myself and we worked well as a team. I quickly reaffirmed the families belief in me added a little to Jaspers guilt to the situation and headed into the house. Alice gasped as she faked a vision and I smiled inside, if they only knew how much she lied.

"Oh Edward I am so sorry!" she rushed me wrapping her arms around me "Surely we can change her mind."

"I already tried Alice she's moved on she's asked me to do the same." I shook my head dramatically Esme gasped and quickly embraced me. I allowed the sorrow at the loss of her blood to fill me knowing that Jasper wouldn't be able to tell the difference he looked at me and quickly left Aluce was pulled into a vision of him hunting and holding his head in his hands.

"He feels so guilty but at least we know she's ok and if she's moved on at least she was honest about it." I hated this part I had discussed with Alice before on how to portray Bella and she had seen that if we made her out to be a bad guy the others would see cracks in the story and go in search of answers so we had to settle for what would be a bittersweet parting.

'Good at least she will be free of him she was too good for him.' Rosalie quickly thought she didn't like me I had made the mistake of using my gift on her while she was a new-born apparently newborns are more aware of such things and it instantly brewed mistrust, I was able to work around it making her believe she simply did not like me because I could read her mind.

"Well I guess we won't be staying do we wait for Jasper." Alice shook her head.

"No I'll send Jasper a message to meet us its best we leave before anyone figures out we are back."

"Edward what about the Voltori?" Carlisle asked and I quickly concentrated on his mind thankfully Alice came to the rescue

"Demetri will be unable to find her and assume she is dead and report that to the Brothers" she easily lied, I read no disbelief and I relaxed and sighed dramatically.

"I guess I should be happy, I wanted her to have a human life" Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder nodding in agreement.

'If you need anything son.' I thanked him and we quickly made our way out of the house leaving Forks once more.

**Jaspers POV**

I hunted quickly as guilt coursed through me, this was not a foreign feeling but I also knew it was one that was misplaced, I had to leave lest he hear my thoughts I couldn't allow him to know I was on to him to them. I growled loudly, it had happened after Bella's birthday party when she had sliced her finger I had taken a step forward at the increase of Edwards's blood lust, he had like he always does overreacted throwing her into a table of glassware. The family's bloodlust had hit me hard but I locked my muscles I knew my own eyes would be back after all I hadn't hunted but I wasn't going to attack Bella that's when I felt it, a mixture of desire need and lust and it was all coming from Edward I moved towards him when I was intercepted by Emmett and Rose after they misread my actions thankfully this broke the spell of the blood on the rest and Carlilse quickly distracted Edward. I had felt strange afterwards when I had returned from hunting I was feeling guilty but I didn't know what for, when I entered the house they all believed that I had tried to attack Bella and Alice and Edward were making it out to be the truth and the others were believing them. At first I was hurt but then I was suspicious, if there was one thing I was so glad of it was they had always underestimated me and my gifts. I knew that Alice couldn't see all my decisions and I always knew when she was not telling me the truth but I hadn't really looked into any of it because for the first time I was content. Edward could only ever read surface thoughts and just like Aro's gift he wasn't infallible but now I found myself wondering if there was more to it. The guilt had come from nowhere before I had even entered the house and yet I knew my actions and I also knew that even had I attacked Bella being the kind generous person she was would forgive me. I was thinking about what I was going to do when my phone rang I had already received Alices message to follow on.

"Hello" I answered not recognising the number.

"Hiya Major, now before you say anything I need you to listen very carefully, I am using a dead guys phone so the pixie won't see and it's really important you don't speak she won't see if you keep stum." After I was silent he carried on "Right here goes my gift has been firing a mile a minute these last months and I have gathered quite a bit of info just it's not all fitting together as of yet, you need to make the decision to be alone for a while when Alice calls tell her you just need time to come to terms with the whole mess before you face Edward, and then you need to come to Boston me and Char will meet you there oh and Major make no other stops when you get here I will tell you all I know apparently you will be able to fill in the blanks." He hung up then and I looked at my phone, I had never been led wrong by Peter so I knew I should do as he said so I quickly made up my mind to be on my own and travel. The phone instantly rang and I quickly answered

"Hi Alice" I made my voice sound low and almost rolled my eyes.

"Jasper I saw you running and that you wouldn't be meeting us why?" her voice was so whiney when she did that.

"I just need to be alone Alice the guilt over everything I need some time to sort myself out before I face Edward." I told her I swear is she brings up mates I will scream, we weren't mates we both knew it but she insisted on telling everyone we were.

"Oh well ok" I was surprised but thankful "you know Edward isn't really angry at you." She told me like I cared what could he do fight me.

"I'll be back Alice, I just need time" I placated.

"Alright but make sure you call me." I quickly told her I would before hanging up she wouldn't see me meeting up with Peter, he hated her with a passion and quickly told her that if he ever got the sense she was using her sight on him he would track her down and burn her. We both new she had more control over her visions than she let on. I decide to heed my brothers warning and made straight for Boston I knew there I would find answers.

**Authors Note Short I know but next chapter should be longer I had a little difficulty with this mainly because I was still deciding on whether Jasper would be aware of what was happening I decide to do it this way it felt right.**

**Felix: really Lily?**

**Lily: Felix you know I love you but you know Demetri can't take a joke and Jane would zap me if I did it to her or Alec.**

**Felix: *sighs* SM owns all rights to the characters Lily simply plays with them. *leaves***

**Lily: Well until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note. In answer to someone mentioning they had seen similar notes that I attach to the end of my story, I too have seen it on many stories done by quite a few authors I liked the idea and didn't see any harm in doing it. Anyway thank you all for the comments they me. Anyway on with the show before Jane comes back and hurts me.**

**Bella POV**

When we arrived in the city it looked very different there was no longer a sea of red cloaks and the streets were clear to drive through. We drove up to a large gate that opened and we drove in inside was a massive courtyard.

"This is the entrance we use when we need to use a car the car park is down there" Jane pointed to a large garage door it was open and I could see it led downwards.

"So no sewers?" I asked and they laughed.

"No Bella I don't see you needing to travel through the sewers again." Felix stated he got out the car and opened my door offering his hand; I took it and got out of the car. Even as just an entrance the courtyard was beautiful the walls were high and around the gate we had entered ivy had grown up around it, framing the gate beautifully. Demetri got out of the driver's side and handed the keys to a human who quickly got into it and pulled it around and drove it down into the underground parking, We walked in a group up a few steps to double wooden doors that were open the air was cool as it was early morning but I knew it would get a lot warmer, nothing I couldn't handle after living in phoenix. Demetri excused himself and I had a feeling he was going to get Victoria situated we all quickly said goodbye to him before continuing. As we entered we were in a long corridor there were three sets of doors two in the middle of the corridor on opposite sides and one at the very end.

"To the right is the human quarters that lead to the main reception area and another courtyard that is for public appearances there is also the kitchens that the human employees use along with caterers when they are needed." Felix explained.

"Is that where I will be staying?" I asked Felix and the others all seemed to shake their heads.

"No Bella you are considered family so your quarters will most likely be near us." He explained before I could say anything he continued to explain the other door. "To the left are the lower guard quarters each guard has their own room and they also share a common room, please Bella do not go in there without someone you know and trust, although it is unlikely you will be attacked some of the lower guard are a lot younger than the rest of us and also some are no here of their own choice." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Any chance I can get a map." That caused them a to all laugh and I took that as a no. We walked through the doors at the end of the corridor into a large seating area to the left were a set of stairs that curved round a corner upwards.

"This is the waiting room the lower guard and humans wait here when they arrive the stairs leads the elite guards mission room its soundproofed and can only be entered by the elite guard it also happens to be where all our CCTV is monitored there is one of the elite guard in there watching at all times." There were two other doors Felix pointed to the larger one "That leads to the main entrance and from there the throne room and public areas" He pointed to the others "That is the back corridor you can pretty much get anywhere bar the human and lower guard quarters via that door that's the one we use while we are open to the public." I nodded in understanding.

"How many are in the guard?" I asked

"Well the guard is made up of three sets and then the brothers and their wives, the lower guard there are roughly ten to fifteen at any one time they can be in a employ for months to years and are also lawbreakers who have been forced to serve a set time they make up basic security they usually are information gathers keeping an eye out for any possible law breaking or exposure risk."

"that's what you meant about some not being here by their own choice" He nodded before continuing.

"Then there are the higher guard there are currently seventeen of them they stationed round the globe with seven of them here in Volterra and then there are the Elite guard along with us and Demetri there is Chelsea and her mate Afton Corin and her mate Santiago, Reneta and Heidi. Although we all have a job to do we all consider each other family and its also why we are the most trusted if you can not find any of us the higher guard can be trusted to a certain extent." I nodded in understanding. "Anyway Aro asked that we bring you to him when we arrived so shall we?" We moved to the smaller of the two doors and I could see why he siad that you could get to anywhere from this corridor there were lots of doors some small some bigger some looked older than others there were steps that led down and up at different places and I knew I would get lost here if I wasn't careful.

"Are we not going to the throne room?" I asked curious.

"No the brothers thought it would be more comfortable to meet you again in a less intimidating environment so we are taking you to their wing." Jane explained I was surprised and didn't know if I should be more intimidated. "Don't worry so much Bella they just want to get a second chance at meeting you without all the acting, doing it in a different place will help" She squeezed my hand to reassure me and I gave her a shy smile. I took deep calming breaths as we drew closer I remembered I had felt safe enough to call them and I hadn't been shown any reason not to trust them since and so managed to slow my heart an tamper my nerves earning smiles from the other three.

We arrived eventually at a large wooden door with a decorative brass handle Felix opened it and we stepped inside. It was a large sitting room the walls were covered in art and tapestries and told a story of the history alone in this one room there were three doors that were carved beautifully and each sported a letter I didn't need to be told that these doors led to personal accommodation for the brothers, and there was one door that was plain and I wondered where that one led.

"Miss Isabella what a pleasure it is to see you again" I almost jumped when I realised I had missed the five vampires that had been sitting in the room and were now stood.

"Hello..." I paused not sure how to address him and he smiled

"Call us by our names dear." he stated and the others nodded I smiled.

"Well then its good to see all three of you again Aro, Caius, Marcus and thank you for sending help." The woman behind Aro seemed to nudge him and he smiled lovingly at him,

"Your most welcome, Isabella I would like to introduce you to my mate and wife Sulpicia." She stepped forward with him and I took a few steps forward as well. Sulpicia was a beautiful woman with long black hair that reached her elbows her face wouldn't be out of place in one of those old time movies and her smile was soft.

"Hello Sulpicia" She laughed then taking my outstretched hand not a arrogant laugh but soft and slightly relieved like she herself had been nervous over the meeting.

"Please Pica is fine and you prefer Bella correct" I nodded smiling and I saw Aro's eyes light up with love "Well Bella it is wonderful to have you here and I think we are going to get along just swimmingly." I nodded in agreement I felt like I could easily become friends with her maybe even sisters.

"Please Pica stop being selfish I wish to meet young Bella" another female voice came it belonged to the woman who had stood beside Caius they moved forward together until they were in front of me Caius smiled and I was shocked at the warm feeling I got from that smile It was similar to the feeling I used to get as a little girl when Charlie would smile at me when I had done something he thought was good like when I learned to ride my bike without falling off it.

"Bella it's wonderful to have you here and to be able to show you the truth to us." Caius told me I nodded as he continued "And this is my Mate and wife Athenodora."

"Pleased to meet you Bella and call me Athena" She reached out and hugged me and in that moment the flood gates opened and I cried.

**Marcus POV**

I watched as my brothers introduced their mates watched as the bonds became firm and set in place I knew the tears would come so many bonds made at once would make even a vampire sob, but Bella was human the feeling were going to overwhelm her. Athen and Caius guided her over to the sofa across from me they sat with her between them as Athena comforted her and Caius stood guard his own instincts having been affected like everyone else/

"It's ok Bella let it out" Athena cooed and for a few minutes all that was heard in the room was Bella's soft cries and Athena gently speaking words of comfort. Sooner than I expected Bella sniffled and sat up straighter she flushed pink in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" she said I could see she was torn the part of her that had always been so independent wanted to pull away from Athena and Caius who had placed his hand on her back and was rubbing soothing circles in her back, but another part the part that recognised the bonds she now shared with us felt safe and didn't want to move. Caius sensing this moved away slightly turning so he was still seated on the sofa but was now facing her at an angle Athena kept her arm round her shoulders and I saw Bella relax.

"Thats ok Bella we do, we should explain but first it's wonderful to see you again" she gave me a shy hello and watched as our bond became firm "to the reason you were overwhelmed just now, did the Cullens ever explain how vampire bonds work?" I asked

"not really he explained about mates and how as soon as they see them they know, he told me that's how he knew I was..." she stopped then realising he had lied

"He wasn't lying fully, if both are vampires the connections are instant for mates family ties usually happen when they get to know each other I will explain our bonds in a moment, however with humans and vampire mating the vampire won't recognise their mate in a human until they have reached a certain age usually between eighteen and twenty-one this is because the urge to bite the mate is very strong and it goes against our being to create and immortal child, however they would have very protective feeling over their mate until they reached that age range."

"But you said yourself that me and Edward had a strong bond?" she questioned and I nodded.

"For that I can only apologise at the time we had a visitor who was in the throne room the only reason we could allow you to go free in their mind would be if you were mated to him, Edward believes I mistook your bond to him as the mating bond and that Aro let you go simply because of your gift." she nodded.

"politics" she grumbled which called us all to chuckle and brought a smile to her face, "so I wasn't mated to him truly." I shook my head

"even without recognising the bond I would have been able to see if there was one to be made when you reached maturity. However you do have a vampire mate the bond simply has yet to be recognised" she sat a little straighter then

"Do you know who?" I shook my head once more.

"No I can only see there is a bond to be made." she slumped slightly but she still had a small smile on her face.

"Ok so what about my bonds to all of you."

"Well familiar bonds work different, some can take time and require work to maintain these are bonds of friendship the there are those that take time but are for eternity those are that of family but family bonds can be made instantly as well which is what happened to you moments ago, you see when you arrived to save the Cullen boy you showed us a strength and character we had thought had long since died in the human world. You awed us in your selflessness and bravery your compassion and ability to see past the surface, this created the bonds but they were not formed and had yet to become solid when we sent aid to you and add that to the things you were informed about it solidified those bonds as they became reciprocated. They are currently all basic bonds of family and as we get to know one another the bonds will change some may become brother and sister aunts and uncles or mother and fathers." I didn't tell her that she had already formed a mother/daughter bond with Athena but going by the look in her eye I had a feeling she already knew.

"Wow that is a lot to take in" We all chuckled and she took in a deep breath before releasing it. "is there somewhere I could go lie down I feeling a little tired." Aro nodded and Jane looked worried

"She's been tired a lot." she stated quickly

"through here." Aro stated as he led to the door that was the one suite in this wing not occupied Bella looked shocked but followed and I heard her awe filled gasp when she entered and head as Aro showed her round.

"Aro I can't stay here its bigger than my childhood home." She explained Aro chuckled

"I insist Bella after all you are now a Princess of the Voltori where else should a princess stay." We all laughed and Aro came back out we heard Bella mutter about crazy ass vampires as he entered the room. Obviously tiredness got the better of her as we soon heard the tell tale signs of a sleeping human. Jane huffed entered and sounded like she moved Bella from what I assumed to be the sofa and into the bedroom. Jane reappeared a pointed look at Aro she wanted answers.

"It's her shield dearest Jane, After being informed of young Mary-Alice's betrayal her shield expanded to protect her from being seen" he explained.

"Is that not dangerous."

"No we will need to make sure she eats more it will burn energy I've already sent out our chef and told him what Bella will need he has assured us a health well balanced meal plan that will also giver her the energy she needs."

"But..." Aro raised his hand we could all hear Jane's worry.

"I assure you that should it become dangerous we will simply turn her but I am hoping that her mate will become known before that as it would be better all round for Bella if her mate were to turn her." He explained and Jane relaxed

"any idea who her mate is?" Felix asked.

"No but our seer assure us that he will come for her before her nineteenth birthday." Caius stated. Mary-Alice believed she is the only one with her gift that is simply not true being a seer is quite common when it comes to gifts in fact even with all the detail she gets in her visions hers is still felt to be the weaker kind as it is decision based and there for easily manipulated and changed. Our seer Herbert was one of the higher guard he lives in Germany most of the time as that was his birth place. He has visions but unlike Miss Cullen they are of what will come to pass it means he doesn't always get very detailed visions and sometimes he gets snippets that he has to put together but he has yet to be wrong.

Demetri entered a few minutes later and greeted us.

"The red head Victoria is in the dungeons standard protocol has been maintained" He told us formally before his stance relaxed "wanted to burn the bitch" he muttered as he walked over to Felix who was leaning against the wall Jane and Alec were sat with Pica chatting about Bella and it sounded like a shopping trip was being planned. We all quietly did our own thing as we awaited Bella to awaken only to rush into the suite when a heart wrenching scream tore from her throat. Caius burst in the room growling at the unseen threat as Bella continued to writhe on the bed trapped in a nightmare. Athena moved forward and sat on the bed taking Bella's hand,

"Bella wake up it's just a bad dream" she said softly but firmly she repeated herself twice when Bella shot awake tears streaming down her face she looked around panicked but seemed to calm all bar Athena and Jane retreated into the suites sitting room. "it's ok Bella you're safe" Athena murmured as we left going by the looks of everyone faces there were going to be a few very sorry people for messing with Bella I almost felt sorry for them, almost.

**Authors Note, I hope you all liked this, and hope the way I explained about vampires not recognising their human mate was ok, I just couldn't think of a reason that Jasper wouldn't recognise her for any other reason so I hope this is a suitable next chapter will be Jasper reaching Boston, I have no idea how long this story will be I know where I want it to go how I get there may change. So I also decided that although Aro and Marcus will have a fatherly bond with Bella Caius will be her dad she will go to him first I chose him because I have some scenes planned out with Jasper and Caius and felt the dynamic would be good.**

**Lily: shh I'm hiding from Jasper he wanted to be in this chapter.**

**Jasper: Lily where are you...**

**Lily: Sm owns everything I simply play see you next time **

**_runs and hides_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note. Really enjoying writing this story and happy to see all the comments, on with the show I think we need to see what Jasper is up too I annoyed him last chapter when he wasn't featured 'rolls eyes' also I have changed canon slightly in the books the vampires can move at a speed that makes them appear as a blur to the human eye with that being the case the speed wouldn't be that high, so in my story a vampire can travel between 400mph and 500mph so they wouldn't be seen by the naked eye like a blur, some people may catch a glimpse but they would consider it a trick of the light or their own imagination and would never be able to tell it was a person.**

**Jasper POV**

It didn't take me long to get to Boston and I wasn't even travelling at my top speed, as I travelled I started to wonder what would be revealed once I spoke to Peter, I had a feeling that something big was going to happen my body almost vibrated with anticipation I had never felt anything like it. I went to the house that Peter owned in Boston. He and Char owned houses or apartments in nearly every major city in the north, they were nomads but liked the amenities of living in a home so they always had a home no matter where they went and they never hunted near their home.

The three story town house was next to the water in Beacon Hill it was an end terrace in a line of houses which were mostly used as holiday homes, I always loved Peter and Chars places they had homes in the city they were part of the city it helped them blend in they only ever showed the wealth of those that lived around them, they did own a few homes in the middle of nowhere just like I owned a few that the Cullen's didn't even know about. Peter had long ago said that I should only ever share my property and possessions with my true mate and when he met Alice he warned me again telling me the little pixie would bleed me dry given a chance. Peter handled all my finances and investments so there was no risk of either the pixie or mind reader discovering any of it.

I made myself comfortable in the sitting room not that I wouldn't be comfortable standing or sitting on rocks vampires rarely got uncomfortable although it took some time after the change to get used to all the different textures of different materials. Sitting on a comfortable sofa or soft bed could bring a different kind of comfort as it pulled on feelings from our human lives.

I knew Peter and Char would be here soon so I relaxed and let my mind drift, I thought about how I met my Brother in all but blood, I had turned him myself he was a soldier on leave in 1882, thirteen years after my own change Maria had sent me out to recruit I chose several humans that night some weren't changed and were made a meal but Peter, Peter was something else he somehow knew there was danger and managed to help some of his comrades to escape, I could have caught them but I turned a blind eye. I was going to let him go but one of the other recruiters saw him and tried to claim him, I stepped in and claimed him myself knowing that the other recruiter usually failed in turning their recruits and also liked to play with their recruits. I quickly bit Peter pumping as much venom in him as possible and strange emotion over came me it to me a moment to recognise that the emotion that hit me was one of concern for the man I was turning.

I expected him to hate me when he woke up they usually did but Peter was different for a newborn he was reasonably controlled and after the initial rage and thirst he calmed and then spent the next few months trying to worm his way through my hard bastard shell. You see many people thought I had separate personalities but they were very wrong, I was like any other vampire I had the vampire part of me that yes was very vicious and had been dubbed the god of war Maria had spent a lot of time torturing me and pushing me to release that part of me it lead to only blood and death. However many thought I had another called the Major and in some ways they weren't wrong the Major persona was me only the darkest part, the soldier from the wars the bastard who tortured and killed thousands but it was still me. Created to protect myself from the emotions of the wars but some thought the Major had a separate voice but that was simply not true.

The major persona would slip into place at times of stress and danger it was like a favourite jumper you would slip on for comfort the Major was my safety blanket because I knew when I was in that mode I could make sure what needed to be done was done. I allowed people to think I had a separate personality that I had the major locked up tight it made people feel safe but Peter and Charlotte knew the truth and its why they always called me major.

Anyway Peter stuck by me annoyed me, humoured me, and stood by me and fought, he was strong and took any punishment Maria gave out bravely just like she had tried to break me she tried to break him and he created the Captain persona to protect himself which just pissed off Maria more because Peter's basic personality was a cocky bastard and the captain persona was just without the humour and could be just as nasty as me. I trained Peter and for seventeen years we fought side by side we were unstoppable and he was there to bring me back when Maria decide she wanted the god of war to be released and then everything changed. We were recruiting again when peter saw one of the other recruiters in the process of raping a young woman with blonde hair he killed the recruiter but the woman was hurt by him she would not live to see the sun rise. Peter was looking at her and I felt his emotions I knew what it meant and for the first time since I first awoke in that hell I felt fear.

"You must not tell Maria or anyone else." I told him as I quickly bit the woman he growled at me angry I was touching his mate but her didn't attack he knew that he wouldn't have been able to do it. If he had done it Maria would have been suspect especially as he had killed another recruiter.

"You were feeding when he attacked you, your meal was his cantante." He nodded "I will look after her I promise." I knew he would face punishment but I would not allow my brother to lose his mate.

When she awoke she attacked me and I got bit on the upper arm I managed calm her and she told me her name Charlotte, I explained everything and quickly told her about Peter and the importance of hiding their bond like Peter she was more controlled than the others, I would have thought it was my venom that made them controlled but I would later learn it was to do with their mating Peter's control was part of her and I was glad because it saved her life. Maria paraded Peter around his arms barely attached new scars on his torso, if Charlotte had no control she would have attacked and she and Peter would have died. Two days later they finally met I had taken Charlotte as my charge along with two others Mike and Stan they were not as controlled but had shown good skills I took all three hunting and while I kept an eye on Mike and Stan Peter stole Char away. It was hard keeping the secret and when Char's name appeared on the culling list my heart broke. Three days I tried to think of a solution and so I decided that Peter could help me with the culling I slipped into the major persona because I knew that the pain I was going to feel was going to suck and I knew I was going to face the worst punishment I would ever face. I made sure Char was last to be called and when I called her in the panic from Peter hit me so hard I quickly turned away.

"You need to run Peter take Char and go" I couldn't look at him I felt his shock and then his love for me small arms wrapped around me and I closed my eyes feeling Char as she hugged me. It quickly ended and they were gone I gave them a five minute head start and then reported it. Maria was furious for the next six months I was starved to the point of insanity ripped apart bitten exposed to the pain of changing humans constantly and eventually the god of war came forth. I awoke covered in blood bodies all around ripped apart so badly you couldn't tell they were human. I screamed out my Rage and pain and then stuffed it all down turned all my emotions off and became the Major fully.

1907 things were changing it had been seven years since I had let Peter and Char run and Maria was getting tired of me I no longer visited her bed and I refused to turn anyone her emotions told me she was planning to kill me. That's when Peter appeared for the first time I felt my emotions when he came back for me to tell me of another way to live, I didn't even hesitate leaving with him, Alice likes to brag that she saved me and even had the audacity to say I didn't need Peter and Char in my life I told her point blank that she may have helped me but it was Peter and Charlotte were the ones that saved me.

"Getting lost there Major" Peter's voice reached me and I opened my eyes back in the present.

"Just remembering who my true family are brother." He smiled and then I had someone in m arms. Charlotte was a hugger when she liked you she would greet you with a hug.

"Hey Char" I chuckled Peter and Char were the only ones that could surprise me with a touch I trusted them utterly anyone else I may have thrown or at least warned with a growl or snarl. Alice had made the mistake of jumping on my back when I was finished hunting she had ended up across the clearing with me in a defensive crouch, It was that day I learned she had trouble seeing me. I wasn't blind to her she could still see things but it gave me some wiggle room.

"So Brother the shit hits the fan hasn't" I nodded "then you need to start from the beginning and then hopefully I can fill in the blanks."

I started when we met Bella told them everything I watched as Peter nodded along in some bits and felt his anger at others.

"You didn't kill the Mate" He snarled when I explained about the nomads I shook my head.

"She ran and Esme and Rose didn't go after her and by the time I got back I had lost the trail Alice told me that she wasn't truly mated and Edward confirmed it and for some reason I believed it." I was ashamed because I knew better.

"Carry on Major I need to hear it all" I nodded and carried on telling him everything from what I saw heard and felt.

"... and then I got your call" I finished He took a deep breath

"Major your not going to like what I tell you but I know I need to tell you." Another breath he was nervous and I understood when we were turned you did kill the messenger and in this moment he was the messenger. "First of all the Mind reader and Pixie are manipulating the entire coven including you the mind reader has a second part to his gift he can change someone's perception of an event and make them believe what he says, with humans he can even make them do something physically. They are very careful with you they used your guilt over your slips to control you I know you could tell when Alice was lying but what about the Mind reader?"

"No I always felt there was something off but I never actually felt his deception."

"that because he made sure to changer you view on his emotions anyway lets move on the rest you are really not going to like." He looked at Char who had moved to the love seat by where Peter sat, she squeezed his hand and nodded, "Alice and Edward set up the Nomads" I growled loudly "Alice was turned by James he hunted her she lied about the other vampire turning her and she lied about not remembering her past. Bella was not meant to survive were you in Major mode?" I nodded "When you are in Major mode Alice can't see you and the mind reader can't effect you so they were unable to slow you down and because you drove the others were with you and he had to save her instead of drain her."

"He almost did I had to help him take the thirst from him and made him lethargic so Emmett could pull him off." I explained.

"Ok so the next incident is the birthday party, Bella got a paper cut.." I nodded

"Yeah and Edwards blood lust spiked I took a step forward to stop him when he threw her back and she hit the glassware and cut her up, everyone bloodlust hit but Edwards skyrocketed I moved to intercept him which but the others seemed to think I was going for Bella so they grabbed me which broke everyone shock and caused Carlisle to step in and clear the room and tend to Bella."

"Alright so I have a question why was there so much glassware there?" Peter asked, "there was one human there no one else would be eating and drinking and why was that table there?" It was the same questions I had asked myself.

"I really don't know" I told him and he gave a quick nod

"Ok so you were taken outside you told Emmett and Rose what happened and then went to hunt right?" I nodded in agreement "and then when you got back they all acted like it was you who had lost control."

"Yup that's when I realised that Eddie boy was lying for what purpose I don't know." I told him.

"Well Major you really ain't going to like it but Bella is your mate." I just stared at him in shock and then anger hit full force, because some part of me knew he was right I had felt protective of Bella from the moment I met her and Peter was never wrong. I growled loudly

"They knew!" I hissed and Peter simply nodded "I will fucking kill them" I snarled which made Peter chuckle and Char smile and then it hit me "I have to go back to forks I have to go to her, Victoria is still out there..." I stood up and Peter raised his hands

"Whoa there Major one Bella is no longer in forks and two Victoria has been taken care of." He told me

"Where is she Peter?" I growled he smiled and I wanted to smack him which made him grin even more.

"Volterra Major." I froze shocked at the answer "It's all clicked now She called them after Eddie left her she knew she was in danger from Victoria so called them Aro sent the guard to pick her up and take care of the red head." He explained "So the question is Major what do you want to do first go and get your mate or go after the Mind reader and Pixie." I smiled then

"I Believe my Mate should have a say in how I kill them don't you" Peter chuckled once more

"Three tickets to Italy coming right up."

**Bella POV**

It was strange being comforted by people I hardly knew but felt a connection to, Athena sat rubbing my back as I calmed, and Jane sat with one of my hands in her.

"Do you want to talk about it Bella?" Athena asked I was already shaking my head but for some reason I wanted to tell them.

"It's..." I swallowed deciding I would tell them I could trust them "It's him abandoning me only this time Victoria is there and she attacks me." Athena rubbed up and down my back soothing me.

"You're safe here Bella Victoria is in the dungeon and the mind reader will be dealt with" Jane told me I gave her a small smile "I am going to go get you something to eat" Before I could say anything Jane was gone.

"Come on Bella lets go into the sitting room or would you like to go back to sleep." I shook my head

"No I don't think I would be able to go back to sleep." I told her "But I would like to freshen up" she smiled and nodded I noticed my bag was on the sheet box at the end of the bed. She opened a door that was to the right of the bed as I stood I saw it was a beautiful en suite.

"There are towels already in there, would you like a bath or shower."

"i just have a shower" I told her as I moved to my bag.

"Hmm you are going to need more clothes" I almost laughed at the disapproval in her voice at the lack of my clothes. "I'll be in the sitting room when you're ready." I nodded and smiled as she left.

The shower was amazing the temperature was perfect the shower head was square and covered my entire body when I was under it. The floor was textured and made my feet feel wonderful as it was also heated. Once I was done I took note that the bath would get used soon it looked deep and inviting and I could see the jets it would be like a jacuzzi.

I dressed quickly and was just about to brush my hair when Athena reappeared she didn't say anything when she took the brush from my hand. She brushed my hair and quickly put in a French braid.

"thank you" I told her it felt like she had massaged my scalp.

"You are very welcome Bella" She placed the brush on the dressing table "come Jane has brought up some food" I stood and she linked my arm, It was strange to feel so comfortable with her and I knew I could go to her for anything even if it was just for comfort.

Jane and Caius were the only ones in my personal sitting room and before I could wonder where everyone was Athena whispered in my ear.

"They didn't want to crowd you and wanted you to eat in peace." she told me and I smiled slightly embarrassed but really touched. It was then I saw the food my mouth dropped slightly,

"Jane I can't eat all that there enough to feed ten people." There was a mixture of cooked meats sandwiches and cakes, there were several different drinks including coffee tea and soft drinks.

"Just eat what you can Bella and it's all cold so you don't need to eat it all at once but if you want something hot I can get you something" I shook my head

"you've already done enough Jane Thank you" I sat and quickly picked a few things and began to eat. I ate more than I expected because as soon as I bit the first sandwich I was ravenous the others in the room were doing their own thing Athena and Caius were talking over by the window and Jane was sitting in the arm chair on her phone I almost laughed when I realised she was playing candy crush. When I was done I sat back and pulled my phone out then froze.

"I can't use this can I" they all looked at me

"No Bella but we will replace it." Caius spoke moving over he quickly took my phone and I sighed. "Do you have anything on this phone you want?" I nodded

"Yeah there are some photo's on there." I explained.

"Then I will make sure to recover them before we destroy the phone"

"Thank you" I was grateful and I did feel safe.

**Authors Note yay Jasper is on his way I decide against Jazz having a split personality with the Major having his own thoughts. Anyway I hope you all like it.**

**Jasper: Lily can I kill Edward please! **

**Lily: I don't know Caius asked and so did Felix and Demetri.**

**Bella: I am going to kill him.**

**Lily: Bella shush you're not even a vampire yet.**

**Bella: I'm sure Jasper will turn me .**

**Jasper: sure Darling.**

**Lily: 'shakes head' Everything belongs to SM I just play.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note I would like to apologise for the long wait when updating I have had to do some overtime at work and real life is kicking my arse sitting down and writing has been hard. Anyway I hope you enjoy this update and I will try and get another one done soon. Also a warning for this chapter there will be some discussion of sexual assault it's not overly descriptive and mostly insinuated but I felt some warning was needed. Also I have added that vampires in my story don't sparkle they have a faint glow in direct sunlight so try to avoid it as much as possible wearing long sleeves and keeping covered when they are in direct sunlight.**

Jasper POV

We were waiting, as Peter had picked up the phone to book the tickets he had a very strong vibe, it told him we needed to hold off on going to Italy. I had growled at him I didn't want to wait but then he explained that we needed to give Bella some time to deal with things the Voltori would help her through things that had happened and the bonds that would form would help ensure Bella's lasting happiness. I had gone outside and destroyed some trees when I had calmed somewhat Peter came and explained that I would only have to wait a week and then we could go to Italy he even showed me the booked tickets for a week away.

"So what am I to do in the meantime Peter?" I asked I needed to make sure Bella was alright, I knew the voltori would not harm her.

"Well to be fair Major your wardrobe could do with a change and we could use the time to sabotage as much as the sears and mind readers plan as possible." I smiled then and nodded "Good Char is waiting to take you shopping and this time you won't be holding the purse." He bolted then and I growled chasing after him.

After shopping which thankfully was not as torturous as I thought, Char was a simple person when she shopped she went knowing what she went for and was in and out. She did point out that if she had some female company it would be a different story but she had no patience for me and Peter complaining and Peter's inability not to mess with the humans when he got bored. Anyway we sat down and started to discuss what kind of plan that the pixie and mindraper were planning.

"What could they possible want?" I questioned "Do they want to overthrow the Voltari?" I asked peter was shaking his head.

"Well I am not actually sure, one my gift is telling me so far is that both Malice and Edweird have different plans both are using the other to get what they want, Edweird is playing the long game really he thinks if people believe he has lost of his mate it will garner him not only sympathy but a cover as any strange behaviour would be seen as a grieving Mate trying to cope. What he hopes to achieve with this is still unknown, if he wanted to over throw the Voltari he would have turned Bella her shield is going to be the strongest ever known. I am hoping we can find out more but that's all I am getting regarding his plans." Peter told me.

"And what about the Pixies plan" Peter shrugged but his eyes were darker.

"Whatever hers is it is much more dangerous than the mind readers her end game is something dark for whatever reason she never wanted you to find your mate she has tried to kill Bella multiple times I am keeping as close of an eye on her as possible but I can't risk triggering a vision it's to dangerous." I nodded and accepted this fact.

"So how do we sabotage them?" I asked and peter got an evil gleam in his eye

"well actually it is quite simple me and Char are going to give them a surprise visit, Alice doesn't understand my gift she thinks I only get vibes" I laughed at that Peter was actually considered one of the more powerful sears, as what he said was true if he saw the future it would happen although he usually saw the present and past. I had never explained Peter's gift or Charlottes hers being similar to that of Marcus but where Marcus could see bonds that had yet to form Charlotte could look and see the past of the bond if she chose she could see anything between the two people, she refrained from using that part of her gift as she felt it was an invasion of privacy.

"So you Char are going to go a survey the land." He nodded I looked at Char "are you ok with this?" She smiled and nodded

"I will only look if I see something negative which if what's been said is true there will be negative connections" I took her hand sending her my brotherly love and a second later she was hugging me and I felt her sisterly love for me Peter patted my back and for a few moment we all basked in our care and love for one another. We made a plan that they would visit the Cullen's they would tell them they thought I would be there they would stay only a day or two stating they would wait for me, after that time Charlotte would call me concerned hopefully one of the Cullen's would spin the tale of my slip as it were. I would tell them of my guilt and Peter being Peter would insist on joining me he would tell the Cullen's he would make sure I was ok and hopefully get him to come home. We hoped Alice would see me deciding to return as I would actively do so at some point once Peter and Char were back.

"Be careful guys" I told them whatever Edward was able to do I doubt he would do it to either Peter or Char he was just as scared of them as he was of me.

**Bella POV**

I moved back and forth in my sitting room I was still getting used to calling it mine but everyone had assure me this was now my suite. Caius had explained I was now a princess of the Voltori although only the elite guard would know that for now. When I had asked if I could speak to Heidi he had sent for her and had left moments ago when she had entered to main sitting area. I had asked Jane to explain why I wanted to speak to her, she Felix Alec and Demetri had gleamed enough from what I had told them on the plane. There was a knock and I jumped slightly stopping and facing the door.

"Come in" I called the door opened and a very beautiful woman entered she was wearing a red dress and had long platinum blonde hair that was pulled in over one shoulder.

"Hello Bella." She moved and closed the door behind her she smiled softly "shall we sit down?" She asked and I nodded. We sat on the sofa and faced each other at an angle. "So Jane said you wanted to speak to me to help you understand what happened to you" she spoke calmly and I nodded "We don't have to start there why don't you tell me about yourself and I will tell you about myself.

For the next hour I told her about my parents about my childhood and my friends she had asked questions which I answered and then she told me about herself.

"I was turned in the 1300's and joined the Voltori around fifty years later, I have a gift of being a lure." She sighed "It's a bit like the vampire thrall only a lot more powerful I pull people in with my presence and I can get them to follow me anywhere, when I first joined I was the one who brought all the humans in to be fed on. Now I help bring in lawbreakers and fill the prison when I need to." Caius had explained about the murderers and rapists held in the dungeon and how they called it a prison, he had requested that I never go down there at least while I was still human.

"He would touch me, at first I would refuse and then he would kiss me and my mind changed." She sighed

"It's the thrall Bella even as a shield a vampire thrall will affect you although I doubt it would now, your shield had become much more powerful." She took my hand "was it just him touching you?" She asked and I shook my head looking away as tears fell from my eyes.

"He wanted me to touch him…" I wanted to say it but couldn't a finger touched my chin and she made me look at her.

"It's ok Bella he can't hurt you now and he will pay for his crimes."

"I remember saying no and then we were doing things he wanted." I shook my head; I couldn't stop the tears now as I saw our relationship in a new light as if I had just opened my eyes. "How do I know what was real?" I looked at her she bit her lip

"The thrall feels a bit like you have had a really strong pain killer but only for short moments this is the time the vampire will implant the memory or suggestion" I nodded recalling this feeling way more times than I had hoped.

"I don't know how to put it into words, I don't know how to feel, I loved him…I think" The sobs came then and I was pulled into strong cold arms that were not Heidi's.

"Shush child, you do not need to put anything into words, only if you wish too" Marcus murmured into my hair as he gently kissed my head "and you don't need to decide how to feel as long as you feel something there is no wrong emotion, and Bella you did love him it wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't." I nodded because I knew he was right because I had loved him long before I had felt any effects of a thrall over me. I allowed myself to be comforted by Marcus and I felt safe.

"Thank you" I sniffled. I felt comfortable and my muscles relaxed as I was held by Marcus like I was a small child. I didn't feel awkward like I had when one of the Cullen's had comforted me maybe because I didn't feel like I was going to be judged for a perceived weakness.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up on the bed Jane was sat in the chair reading.

"I fell asleep?" I asked a little confused as to why I was sleeping so much.

"Yes your shield is working overtime so you are using more energy we have a chef working on a menu that will help and a nutritiousness said you should take these twice a day" she moved over to me and handed me a bottle I glanced down and saw they were multi vitamins.

"Ok" Was my lame reply as I opened the bottle and took one out grabbing the glass of water that had been placed on the bed side table I quickly swallowed the pill. I thought for a few moments when I made a decision "Jane?"

"Yes Bella"

"do you think we could go shopping, I want a change, I want be myself" Jane smiled it lit up her face

"I would love to take you shopping do you want anyone else to come?" I felt nervous

"Would Pica and Athena come?" as soon as I said it the door swung open the two women stood beaming.

"We would love too." Athena beamed and I felt the bond become stronger.

Shopping with the women of the Voltori was a much different experience than shopping of with my mother or Alice, Alice would drag me round putting me in things I hated and telling me that Edward would love me in it, I was a fool but I vowed that I would never allow that to happen again. I wouldn't let anyone do that to me again. My mother had always dragged me to one shop then to another spending money we didn't have I would have to return most of what she brought so the bills would be paid. The ladies of Voltori asked me what I liked and then took me to a small shop on the corner of the main street in the city that was perfect. Filled with graphic T-shirts and punk and Gothic clothing as well.

"Bella what do you think of this?" Heidi asked as she came out of the dressing room dressed in leather skintight trousers a graphic shirt that had a rip at the top so show her ample cleavage a skull covered the chest area. She was also wearing knee high boots and had a leasthe jacket thrown over one shoulder.

"I think you won't even need your gift." she laughed

"Then I am so having this outfit" she placed the jacket down and then went back in the dressing room. "your turn next Jane" The next hour was spent trying on out fits with Athena and Pica watching and laughing with us. I bit my nails as I made my way out I was in some black sneakers with red streaks ripped jeans and a lose Tee that hung off one shoulder, I felt comfortable but the others had dressed in much more tighter outfits and ones much more revealing.

"Oh Bella you look wonderful." Athena said approaching and giving me a hug.

"yeah Bella you look like, well you like yourself." I smiled then because I finally did feel like myself.

**AN I am so sorry for the wait guys promise to do more soon and thank you all for the comments, sorry its short but I felt you all deserved something.**

**Jane: you need to do better 'glares at lily'**

**Lily: Jane I am immune to your gift so stop that I know I need to do better where's Jasper and Bella.**

**Jasper and Bella: We're busy**

**Lily; hey you're not meant to be together yet. 'grumbles annoyed'**

**Jasper: sorry Darlin' couldn't help myself **

**Bella: sorry lily, all rights belong with SM lily is only playing with us **

**Jasper chuckles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note I am so sorry please forgive me, my great aunt died and although I wasn't close to her my dad was so I had to be there for him and my mum, I promise to not go so long again as things are settling down. Anyhow on with the story and I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys will enjoy it. If you wonder why Peter is so serious in this Chapter it's because for his character he only relaxes and plays around when he feels comfortable and he is not that with the Cullens.**

**Peter POV**

We were on our way to the Cullen's, we had left the Major in Boston I knew he was struggling now he knew that Bella was his mate but little bird needed time. I reached over and took Char's hand I knew she hated using her gift, she had a hard time during her time with Maria, newborns either don't know they have a gift or the gift is uncontrollable, Char's was the latter. We had hid her gift I had no intention of allowing Maria to try and harness her gift like she had so many others and thankfully we were able to keep it secret, but Char saw bonds and pasts she didn't want to, but it also led to her trusting me and the Major she saw our pasts she knew we only did what we did because we knew no other way. When I saw Charlotte for the first time after her change it took all my control not to run to her but I had to accept my punishment to keep her safe.

"What are you thinking about?" Char asked pulling me back to the present.

"The past sweetheart, are you sure you will be ok?" I couldn't help but worry about her.

"I'll be fine Pete, I know why we need to do it, and like I said I won't pry if I can help it." I raised her hand and to my mouth and kissed it. We were nearly at the Cullen's in Ithica, we weren't worried about Edward or Alice's gifts, Edward had never successfully read me or Char as he could only ever read surface thoughts and we learned in Maria's army to think separate of our surface thoughts. Alice may get a vision but it was never anything important her gift was easy enough to get round. As we pulled up to the very Cullen like Mansion we were met with the Cullen's standing outside. Carlisle and Esme stood front and Centre with Alice and Edward either side, Rose and Emmett were off to one side. I saw Charlotte take a look and she squeezed my hand it was her message she was reading them.

"Peter Charlotte, it's lovely to see you, but Jasper is not here and we don't know when he will be back." Carlisle said as we approached.

"That's no problem doc, we'll just stick around for a few days see if he turns up and if not we'll go track him down" I ignored the look from the sear and mind reader they didn't want us here and the mind reader knew better than to use his gift on us.

"Of course Come in" The doctor moved, we made our way inside to the living room.

"So where is the Major?" I asked.

"I'm afraid we do not know Alice have you seen anything?" Carlisle asked and I almost laughed knowing she couldn't have, Little bits shield had taken on a life of its own and was protecting not just herself but her mate.

"He just wanted to be alone all I see him doing is hunting I'm sure he'll be home when he's ready, we can tell him you stopped by, anyway why are you here in New York I thought you stayed as far down south as is safe" She sneered at me I and I tried not to laugh at her.

"Yeah we have a permanent home down in Boulder but we travel a lot, you see me and Char want to see the world and we were on our way to the big apple when I got a vibe you guys were here." I shrugged "Anyhow why ain't the Major here what would cause him to need some time alone, and why wouldn't he come see me and Char if he needed a break."

"Maybe because he knows seeing you would make him slip and he doesn't want to be a murdering barbarian." Edward spoke I growled lowly at him as I turned to stare at him.

"The Major has never gone off his diet while with me, probably because I don't watch him like he's a bad fucking dog about to shit on the rug, I trust him to keep his own diet and he also knows I wouldn't berate him if he were to fall of the wagon." I stated I watched the docs wife bristle when I swore she truly was a woman of her time but I had to give her some credit for keeping stum. I made sure to allow Edward to read what I would do to him if he called the Major a Barbarian again. Now don't get me wrong I had watched the Major do some Barbaric things in the past but he was not his own man then and he would always show mercy where and when he could after he escaped he would go for as long as he could without feeding I convinced him to go at least every two months before his control slipped and he would kill anyone this way he had some choice in who died, didn't make it any easier on him. But if the boy called ma Brother a Barbarian again I was going to show him what a Barbarian could do.

"Edward Alice, they are guests you will not treat them in such a manner." Esme said and I could see the shocked look on Edward and Alice's face and I had to stop the smile, Their love for Bella was starting to protect their mind somewhat and they didn't even know it.

"I'm sorry Esme I don't know what came over me." Edward simpered "Everything has just been so hard my apologies Peter I was out of line" I could feel him tweak my acceptance and I smiled it wasn't working but I would play along.

"No problem Edward being called that is a touchy subject for both myself and the Major, sorry about the thoughts too" I grumbled and I saw the triumphant look on Edwards face before he hid it, he is so lucky that the Major called dibs for his mate otherwise I would kill him right here, he would never understand that Maria's army were trained to overcome all mental gifts if we didn't we died.

"No Problem Peter and the reason Jasper isn't here is because he was feeling guilty…" He went on to explain what had happened a very skewed version we had heard the truth from the Major.

"you left a human alone with the knowledge of vampire?" I asked I wouldn't question him trying to take a bite instead I focused on Bella being left they had to believe that the one thing we were scared of was the Voltori but I had learned from the Major they weren't that bad in fact we would probably get along he had asked me to join him when he visited them last, but my gift had told me it was not time. I also noticed that he made no mention of Victoria or that she saved him from the Voltori, the others didn't say anything and I wondered if Edward had made them forget these facts or think them unimportant.

"She's protected by a shapeshifter pack and she moved on like I wanted her to, although it hurts I have to be happy for her that she will not suffer this life." He lowered his head and I felt him trying to tweak my sympathy my god someone should tell him he's not an empath messing with emotions is a lot different than changing thoughts.

"That must be hard Edward." Char said knowing they would never believe me being sympathetic "So you don't think she will tell anyone?" She asked

"No I don't she was alone for months and never told anyone about us when she got involved with the shapeshifter she became part of their tribe they will protect her and in turn that will keep us safe from any repercussions." Charlotte nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure Jasper is ok Peter." Charlotte stated she was pretending to allow Edwards gift work on her, it was laughable that he even tried it on us when he couldn't read us properly, but then again I don't know if I had met anyone so arrogant, well maybe Maria but at least she had the power to back it up and I wondered briefly with Bella would Major finally end her. Maria's gift was subtle simply put she could see someone's deepest fear, that and she was ruthless but she was also very convincing a master manipulator and liar convincing everyone to do her will, it was easy a hundred years ago convincing someone that the way of the world was her way, she took to causing severe head injuries before turning someone the short turn amnesia they may have suffered as a human became much longer, I knew from experience that if they lived long enough some memories would return the problem in the wars is that they never lived long enough. It also meant her gift was made pointless if someone had no memory of who they were their deepest fear was forgotten as well, the Major's deepest fear had been to lose a battle he was a soldier to the core so she made him her second and the name The Major brought fear and death to thousands. I'm getting of track, My point is Edward may have a gift for manipulating peoples thoughts but it only worked if the vampire didn't know about it, the Major was suspicious and so when his guilt over the party hit he knew for sure, he knew he hadn't attacked Bella and yet everyone thought he had.

"You mind if we stick around I'll try calling him" and that's what I did the plan was he wouldn't answer until two days from now, I would do a double call if there was trouble as he wasn't far he could run and get here in less than ten minutes. "No answer" I pursed my lips

"You and Charlotte are more than welcome to stay here all we ask is that you don't hunt in the area." I nodded and smiled at Carlisle, I myself could never stomach animal blood but I respected their decisions.

"No problem doc" I stood clapping my hands together "so what do you do for fun around here" I could almost feel Chars discomfort because Alice jumped up.

"Come on Charlotte join us for shopping you could use some new clothes." I wanted to growl at the demented pixie but I felt Char's hand on my back her way of calming me.

"Sure Alice but I'll pick my own things thanks." Charlotte said sharply

"We'll see" Alice squealed she grabbed Charlotte and pulled her from the room followed by Rosalie and Esme.

"We'll keep her in line Peter" Esme said on the way out.

"Yo Peter fancy a wrestling match Edward always cheats and Jasper never wants too" Emmett said and I smiled nodding to the outside his face lit up like a school boy. To my surprise Emmett was good he had obviously taken the Majors lessons to heart, The major had taken to trying to train the Cullens but only Emmett and Rosalie listened. But to my surprise it was when we were grappling that I felt the tapping of his fingers.

**.- . / -. . . -.. / - - / - .- .-.. -.-**

**We need to talk**

Morse code, Emmett was definitely not the Idiot that Alice and Edward said he was Jasper knew he was smart just said he needed to reign in his immaturity I quickly responded.

**-.- . ... / .- . / -.. - / - . . - / ..- ... / .. -. / - ... . / -.-. .. - -.- / - - -. .. -. ... –**

**Yes we do meet me in the city tonight.**

After a few more moments I had him pinned, and he growled in frustration.

"You need to watch your left flank; you leave it wide open for attack when you move to take out you opponent's legs." I told him as I offered him my hand he took it and nodded.

"Jasper said that too maybe why your here you can help me so when he comes back I can take him." I laughed then truly.

"Emmet I can help you out, but there ain't a chance in hell that I can make you ready to take on the Major the only way you win with him is if he lets you and the only time I saw him do that was to save someone's life." I told him recalling the time Maria had told a newborn that if he could pin the Major for one second he would live but if he didn't he would die, Major let him slam him into the ground after a few minutes of fighting, he was able to blame the punishment Maria had given him for failing but we all knew he had thrown the match all but Maria, no one counted these tests as loses as he threw them but he couldn't throw them all having to pick and choose took a toll on him.

"Alright how about training me so I can take you" He laughed and I chuckled we both knew it wasn't going to happen not unless he had some real life or death experience, The Major used to say a fighter never reached their true potential until they were fighting for their lives. Those experiences made or broke you, some newborns didn't survive simply because they couldn't handle the death they caused, surprisingly ok with killing human but delivering a final death to another vampire hit you somewhere deep inside.

"I'm going to have to catch a hunt tonight…" I paused "I'll head into New York plenty of criminals to eat" I saw Carlisle give a nod, he knew better than to judge my diet when we first met he tried to convert me and Char and we did give it ago still did on occasion; we would head into the wilderness and hunt a predator it was more of a challenge than our usual meal and watching Char hunt was a thing of beauty and we would do more than hunting in the wilderness. I had explained that it simply wasn't for us he said all he could do was try and that he was glad we at least tried. Edward liked to think that it was our diet that Carlisle didn't like and that he told us to leave, had he done that Major would have left then and there. No He knew I hated Edward and disliked Alice and asked me not to hurt his children I knew he and Esme loved them as such and I respected what they were doing for my brother so I decided we could only stay in short bursts.

"Will Charlotte be going with you?" He asked

"Nah Char fed last night there was only one rapist."

"Carlisle you are condoning this?" I saw the Doc bristle at his tone and once again had to control my laugh, I watched as Edward tried to use his gift and Carlisle's shoulder slumped but the fire in his eyes told me that Edwards gift was not working like it used to.

"Edward son it is one's personal choice what diet they choose, I allowed you the freedom and you yourself hunted criminals, I have never forced anyone to follow this diet, all of you have been given the option I only ever hold people accountable for their actions and ask them take responsibility for what they do. I hunt animals as I have always been a pacifist and only ever want to heal, I wouldn't even kill animals if there was a way to live without blood but there isn't, Esme hunts animals because she cannot stand the idea of killing a human and taking away their life no matter who they are. Emmett why do you hunt animals?" Carlisle asked I smirked it was about time the boy got a telling off.

"At first it was because it was what Rose did but then I killed Sarah McConal" They all nodded and I knew the story Emmett was just out of his newborn year when she had caught her scent in the woods she had been collecting berries she was fifteen and looked like his human sister he swore then and there to do better that he would honour her by keeping to animals,

"Thank you Son," Carlisle lay his hand on Emmett in a comforting manner "Peter why do you hunt humans?" I smiled he had asked me once but we had been alone.

"I was forced to feed on humans there was no choice, Maria didn't care if they were innocent, adults children even babies, she used the last as a punishment because killing a baby had a way of messing with your head even if your arms were detached and she forced the poor thing in ya mouth." I shuddered then "Anyhow when we ran north we were scared, scared Maria would come after us scared for our brother who let us go, scared where we were going cause we didn't know that going north we left the wars if not Garrett we may have remained scared. He caught us feeding, we fed from one worried leaving more cause the owner of the territory would kill us, I got a vibe not to attack Garrett and I'm glad I didn't he told me what the north was like explained about hunting the dregs people that wouldn't be missed, murderers, rapists, and that's what we dead saved who we could felt a bit like we were atoning, killing someone to save another." I sighed "We tried your Diet we gave it a good go but it wasn't for us, and I told Char if she wanted to live off animals she could and we are careful and now with donated blood if we don't find someone we don't have to bend our rules to feed" Carlisle nodded

"My Apologies" Edward huffed and walked away.

Edwards POV

"What the hell is happening Alice? They are slipping" I growled

"Of course they are they always have when it comes to the discussion of diet." Alice sang as she danced in the clearing they had returned an hour ago from shopping and they were all acting like the Whitlocks were family. "Edward you need to relax you know you can't change their minds on things they truly believe and have faith in, Diet is one of those things Carlisle will always defend people rights to choose."

"There's something more I was having a hard time getting in." That caught her attention.

"What do you mean?" her eyes narrowed

"It was like a film over their mind I could get in but the effect was minimal." I told her I made the decision to try again when she was pulled into a vision when she came out she hissed.

"Damn it." She stomped her foot "We have to be careful, you will have to stop using your gift for a while, if you continue to use your gift they will find out the film is their love for Bella if we try to manipulate them any more they will catch on and everything we worked for would be lost."

"So what do we do?" I saw the vision in her head as she let me in and growled that little bitch was still causing problems simply by being loved by my family.

"We wait, I will keep an eye out on things, simply put they are suspicious and their love for Bella is causing them to fight the compulsions we need to let things settle." I nodded annoyed but I will not let my plans go to wait.

"And what about you Alice will your masters wait?" she looked shocked "please Alice you may be able to block most things but I have gleamed enough to know that you are working for someone." She laughed then.

"Trust me Edward don't dig, The people I work for are happy you to allow you to have what you want in reward for helping me get what I want, this is the long game Edward, if we have to wait longer we are prepared to do so." She told me I was intrigued and I wanted to know what she was doing and I would find out. I was too smart for her to hide things from me forever.

"Any news on the monster" she laughed

"if you mean Jasper I simply see him hunting and moping how much did you tweak his guilt,"

"I linked it to his past guilt, I can't believe how stupid they all are." We both chuckled before heading back.

**Carlisle POV**

"So how is Jasper?" I asked Charlotte there was just me and Esme with her Edward and Alice had told us they were going hunting and Peter had gone to the city Emmett had gone to meet him, I was seriously going to have touch base with my son and daughter I wondered how much they knew more that I originally thought I would bet.

"I don't know what you mean." I chuckled

"Charlotte dear I am over four hundred years old I have met many a vampire with mental gifts and know when someone is entering my mind. When Edward returned he was different, or maybe he wasn't and I simply saw him for his true self whatever it was I knew he was up to something, I don't know what and still I can only guess at what he wants when Alice arrived with the Major I knew she was trouble but the Major needed help I couldn't turn them away."

"So you've known all this time they have been up to something?" she asked

"I knew Edward was twisting things but he has no concept on how the vamperic mind truly works his gift has the ability to do what he thinks he has been achieving, he simply lacks the skill." I chuckled "I decided to keep them both here to try and discover what I could, Edward I believe is only a threat to the coven but Alice she has bigger plans she has made strange phone calls when she thinks no one is there and speaks in riddles." Charlotte growled she had never liked Alice it was always clear when the visited. "I know Jasper is with you." Charlottes phone buzzed and she quickly looked at it I knew it would be Peter telling her if she could trust us.

"We have 26 minutes before they return, so guard your minds yes Jasper is waiting for us and then we are taking a trip."

"To Italy I assume" her eyes went wide "I know Bella Swan is there and if she is there then they will now be aware that Edward and Alice are up to something, I am sorry that I hid things from Aro but for the first decade I thought I could save him, he is my responsibility after all" He sighed

"How did you know?" she asked shocked at my admission.

"When Edward came home he was acting devastated but I saw Bella when they got off the plain she had not moved on at least not in that way, she was guarded yes but I could tell she missed us. So while they prepared to leave we doubled back we found Bella's home empty a letter to her father and a member of the pack. We managed to track her just in time to see the Voltori arrive."

"And you're not worried about her?" I shook my head.

"I stayed and followed them to the airport they treated with such care I knew she would be ok and I couldn't alert the two of them that I had gone back."

"You're playing the long game with them." She stated

"Yes I am I know there is more to this than I can fathom but I am curious man by nature and I must know what is going on especially if it is a threat to my family." I squeezed Esme's hand.

"You realize they are both going to die" she told me and I nodded sadly.

"We are aware Charlotte we simply cannot do it ourselves" Esme said softly she moved closer to me for comfort.

"We will relay any information onto Aro you tell us" I nodded "Please Inform him that I am sorry for not contacting him and informing him of the situation"

"I will." We fell into a comfortable silence and as they were due to arrive Emmett returned with Rosalie our eyes met in understanding and Rosalie joined the women who were talking about interior design.

"We're home" Alice sang as she came in pulling Edward with her "oh Charlotte I just had a vision on Jazzy he is fine he just wants some time alone. You shouldn't worry." Alice told her and Charlotte growled at her which wasn't unexpected.

"Listen here Pixie the Major is my brother in all ways bar blood and I will worry for him until he tells me himself he is ok. I don't trust your visions they can change so easily." Charlotte hissed, and Alice huffed pouting she sat down and rolled her eyes.

"Peter not back from his hunt" Edward said is tone clipped.

"Peter likes to be sure he has a true criminal it can take time."

**Peter POV**

I called the Major and told him what we had learned turns out Edward couldn't use his gift properly as all four of the other Cullen's knew different things. Carlisle knew the most but what he knew wasn't as important as what Emmett had, because everyone underestimated the big guy and the supermodel they thought him dumb and immature Edward had actually questioned why he was turned believing him stupid, and everyone thought Rosalie was conceited. This led to Edward using his gift on them but not when it was important Emmett was a computer wiz he had their phones tapped he gave me a copy and I would take a look when we left my gift telling me to invite Emmett and Rose to come with us. Thing were going to happen a lot faster than I originally thought and I didn't like it because although Edwards plan would be easily dealt with Alice was not working alone and we had no idea who she was working with and my gift was not telling me anything. Rosalie had always liked Bella but knew she was not Edwards mate she had been a bitch to her to try and scare her off she wanted a second chance and when I told her where she was she became scared, at least until I explained more about the Voltori.

"So she won't be hurt?" She asked worried

"Nah Bella is safe as houses there," I chuckled knowing how truly safe she was, you would have to be an idiot to attack her.

I hunted and then headed back to the house and Char instantly came to me wrapping her arms around me I felt as her mate her emotional pain. I would have killed them all for upsetting her but the way she clung to me was a message she had used her gift and seen something terrible. To anyone else it would look like she missed me as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Missed me?" She nodded

"Yeah next time I will come with you." She told me I knew this was a show bot myself and Car had hunted alone for longer without issue I lifted her face by her chin and kissed her.

"Of course." I told her as I pulled away. I looked around took a deep breath the next few days were going to be interesting.

**AN I hope you enjoyed and next Chapter will have Balla the Voltori and much more who is Alice's partner in crime and just what did Charlotte see. Anyway it will be about a week before the next update but really will try harder thanks for all the comments makes me want to write even more.**

**Lily: Guys?**

**Silence**

**Lily: Guys please I promise to do better *whimpers***

**Peter: aw come on we can't let short stuff cry**

**Lily: you're here? *rushes peter and hugs him crying***

**Peter *sighs* SM owns all charters lily just plays with us, damn it girl this is a new shirt.**


End file.
